Midnight Pleasures
by brookeAp3
Summary: Robin stumbles upon Regina in a rather tempting and seductive outfit after a successful heist and proceeds to ravish her. Dark OQ. Cover art an inspiration by writtenndust on tumblr.


**A/N: This fic is based off of this gorgeous and stunning artwork by writtenndust. If you haven's seen it yet go check it out! Done for Dark OQ week.**

She sits at her vanity, casually combing through her long, dark locks. They're a bit of a nuisance. Heavy and always getting in the way, but Regina can't quite bring herself to chop them off. She doesn't admit to herself why, though she feels the sensation of phantom fingers stroking through them, scratching lightly at her scalp while lips suck along her pulse point. It has nothing to do with _him_. The length adds to her regality. It's not about the fact that he loves it longer. The lie is easy to tell herself.

Beyond that, she's still adjusting to this world, to being back in her castle. It's not quite as painful to be here as it once was and she supposes she has Regina partly to thank for that. For giving her a bit of the love that she's found since they'd left it originally. It's not something that she likes to dwell on however.

No, her thoughts are wandering elsewhere. To a certain blue-eyed thief that they really have no business thinking about. That fact doesn't stop her though. Just as she's wondering when the next time their paths might cross, as she's considering maybe popping in on him and his little camp the next day, a voice stirs the silence around her.

"Well, aren't you a sight to behold, milady."

Regina doesn't move, doesn't even flinch as his voice echoes through her chambers, merely continues stroking her brush through her hair as her eyes lift from her task to meet his in the mirror. He's grinning at her, gaze dark as his eyes roam over her form.

She's dressed in what can only be termed as a rather scantily clad form of nightwear, a sheer black robe that does very little to hide her very naked body beneath. But she prefers the cool silk of her sheets against her bare skin as she sleeps and the ensemble is both comfortable and enticing. Right up the Evil Queen's alley.

Robin's blue eyes lock onto hers once more in the mirror and Regina can't quite help the shiver that runs down her spine, heat pooling in her belly at the obvious desire in his gaze. She hadn't expected him tonight. He was supposed to be out on a raid with his new band of merry men and she would have thought they'd be out celebrating by now, praising each other on a job well done over pints of ale in the local tavern.

It's a bit odd. This mix of the Robin part of her remembers and this new darker, edgier version of him morphing into the man that stands just inside her balcony. He's both new and familiar. But then she's not the same either. This whole and balanced state of her heart has taken some adjusting to get used to and while she might not still be entirely comfortable with it, she's getting there. Day by day.

Despite everything, whatever this _thing_ is between her and the thief, it helps. Not that she dare admit that outloud, particularly to him. He knows though. She knows that he does or he wouldn't be standing there looking at her like that.

Regina hums in response to his earlier statement, brushing a few more strokes through her dark tresses before laying the brush on the vanity, watching as Robin takes a few steps closer to her. "I take it the heist was unsuccessful?" She asks, reaching for a bottle of cream and scooping out a portion she begins to massage into her palms.

"Quite the contrary, we made out relatively well." Robin answers, several feet closer to her now, his bow slung over his shoulder. And she would wonder how he'd managed to scale her castle wall with it in tow (if he hadn't done it a hundred times before). He drops it to the ground as he continues to advance on her.

"Then why aren't you out celebrating?" Regina questions, capping the bottle of lotion and gazing at his reflection from beneath her lashes. "Surely you've riches enough to buy yourself some drink."

Her breath catches as Robin closes the remainder of the distance between them, pressing the heat of his body to her back and nudging his nose into her hair, inhaling her spicy fragrance as his lips trail along the shell of her ear, forcing her to bite back the shudder that courses through her. "Because I was in the mood for something else." Something tightens deep within her core as his next words reach her ears. "Ale pales poorly in comparison to the taste of your lips, your majesty."

Desire. Hot and fierce whips through her. The woman she used to be, when she was the Evil Queen alone, would have balked at the reaction she has to this man. But this new version of herself, this _whole_ version, wants nothing more than to find herself in his arms. Taking and seeking pleasure for both of them. But a bit of foreplay never hurt anyone.

"Is that so?" Regina draws, arching her back. The movement causes the material of her robe to shift and slide, opening slightly between her breasts. Her nipples are visible beneath it. Already hard an aching at just the mere presence of Robin at her back. His gaze shifts from her eyes down to her body in the mirror, heating even more if possible.

"Aye," Robin answers, lowering his mouth to press light kisses to the side of her throat as his hands settle on her shoulders, sliding sensually down her arms. Regina's head tilts fractionally to the side, allowing him more access as his tongue swirls over her skin. It feels wonderful, little sparks of pleasure igniting over her body. She crosses her legs, one over the other, and Robin's groan vibrates against her flesh as the material of her robe parts yet again, revealing a tantalizing amount of olive toned skin.

Nipping lightly at the juncture where her neck and shoulder meets, his gaze finds hers in their reflection once more and a slow, naughty grin spreads over Regina's face. "Then what are you waiting for?"

It's all the permission he needs.

Robin's hands shift from gently circling her wrists with his fingers to cupping her breasts through the thin material, kneading them in his palms and thumbing over her nipples. She lets out a low groan, tossing her head back against his shoulder as her body responds instantly to his touch. One arm lifts to hook around his neck, holding him close to her while his mouth is busy at her neck.

He licks and sucks at her skin, addicted to the taste of it. To the spiced apple scent that wafts into his nostrils every time his nose brushes along the spot just below her jaw that he knows she dabs her perfume onto. Truthfully, Robin could spend hours exploring this one part of her body, reveling in the tiny shudders every draw of his lips pulls from her, but he wants more. Wants to taste those lips that have been haunting him for weeks now. He can't get enough of them.

Keeping one hand cupping her breast, the other rises up to tip her chin toward him so he can bring his mouth down to hers. Regina responds to the kiss instantly, groaning and letting her tongue sweep into his mouth as his does the same to her. She tastes of wine. Sweet and bitter at the same time, and something he's come to recognize as solely Regina. It's a flavor he has quite happily become addicted to.

She shifts on the bench a bit, angling her body more toward Robin's, partly to bring their bodies closer and partly so she's not craning her neck to be able to kiss him. Their lips are latched together, teeth nipping. Regina bites at his lower lip, tugging it between her teeth and Robin lets out a needy grunt, one that goes straight to her core. She wants him. Of all the people she's taken to her bed as the Evil Queen, none of them have ever made her feel the way Robin does.

It's no wonder Regina had fallen in love with the original version of him. She thinks that it would be quite easy for _her_ to fall for _this_ version of him also. A thought that should frighten her. But she remembers, knows what they have the potential to be together, and she's here for a fresh start after all, isn't she? She's only lying if she pretends she doesn't want that second chance at happiness with him.

Suddenly they're shifting, Robin pulling her up out of her sitting position and kicking the bench of her vanity to the side as he pushes her back against it, his mouth never leaving hers. When her ass collides with the edge and she hooks an ankle around his calf to rock herself against the growing arousal she feels pressed against her, Robin gasps and draws back.

His eyes sweep down her form, growing impossibly darker as he takes in the full vision of her in this outfit. Her round tits, taut torso, down to the triangle of hair between her legs, all of it seen through the dark and teasing material that both hides and does nothing to conceal her form. "Do you have any idea how bloody gorgeous you are?" He asks, panting.

Regina's feeling a bit breathless herself, but still manages to smirk at him as she retorts sassily, "Of course. Now shut up and kiss me." Grabbing a fistful of his tunic, she pulls him back to her, swallowing the chuckle that escapes him at her words.

Kissing him fiercely, Regina runs her hands over his shoulders and down his back, rucking up his shirt enough until he gets the message and quickly shucks it over his head, leaving his chest bare for her perusal. "Mmmmm," Regina murmurs, biting her bottom lip. For a man that spends his time running around the forest robbing people, he's extremely fit.

"Like what you see, milady?" Robin asks, a hint of amusement in his tone.

Rolling her eyes and scraping her nails over his chest lightly, Regina replies, "Yes," and settles atop the table, bumping various bottles and jars out of her way as she leans back against the mirror and grins at him. "Now, fuck me, thief."

Already dark eyes grow several shades deeper as he answers, "Happily," and captures her mouth with his once more. It's quick, a bit sloppy, but it does things to her just the same. Has heat pooling in her belly and spreading throughout her body. She's already wet and aching, her nerves in overdrive as Robin cups her breasts once more, shoving the flimsy material of her robe aside so he can touch her with nothing between them.

One hands slips between their bodies and he circles his thumb over her clit, dipping two fingers into her wet heat at the same time and Regina cries out. Her fingers dig into his shoulder blades, leave angry red welts as she drags them down his back as sensations swamp her. Keeping up that steady thumping of his fingers inside her for another few minutes, Robin draws back to admire the writhing queen before him. It's a true sight to behold. Makes him hunger for her in a million ways.

Despite the vision before him, Robin has other plans.

He dips his head to take one of her breasts into his mouth, swirling his tongue around her nipple and grinning as the movement elicits those tiny gasps of pleasure that he so loves drawing out of her. Frankly, Robin is still amazed that she lets him do this to her at all. Granted, there'd been an instant attraction between them from the second they'd met, an underlying sexual tension that he'd resigned himself to never exploring when she'd so casually sent him back to his world with a swirl of her magic.

Until she'd walked into that tavern and offered to buy him a drink that is.

And is he ever grateful she's decided to give them a chance. Even if they haven't exactly defined what they are to one another, or where, or if this is going anywhere. He hopes it is. More than he would have ever thought possible. Robin's mind wanders for a minute to the diamond ring he'd stolen from tonight's heist, she'd been his first thought when he'd discovered it amongst the loot they'd taken. He lets himself imagine how it might look gracing the Evil Queen's finger. It's a nice image. One he might just work up the courage to make a reality one day. For now, however, this is enough.

Regina's low moan as he scrapes his teeth over her nipple brings Robin back to the task at hand and he grins up at her before lowering himself to his knees and spreading her thighs open for him. The glorious sight that awaits him is enough to have his desire for her kicking up another notch. But he can wait just a little while longer to feel her around him. Right now he plans to drive her wild with nothing more than lips and tongue and teeth.

He lowers his mouth to her sex, wrapping around her clit and sucking gently. Regina responds instantly, bucking her hips up into his mouth and letting out a delicious moan. Immediately her thighs tighten around his head, trapping him as he pleasures her. Slow, flat licks through her folds. The teasing tip of his tongue dipping occasionally into her wet heat before retreating. Soft drags of his teeth over swollen flesh.

"Robinnnn…" Regina whines instinctually after the dozenth time he repeats the motion and his chuckle and quick puff of air against her cunt only make her want him _more_.

Angling his head, Robin plants light kisses along her inner thigh, "So impatient, your majesty. Hasn't anyone ever taught you that patience is a virtue?" The tips of his fingers skim along her outer thighs, enjoying the sinewy feel of her muscles beneath his touch

She could murder him. The Evil Queen had certainly killed people for much less. And he's worked her up, tingles spreading through her limbs, a deep throbbing in her womb that begs for release and now he has the audacity to tease her more. The nerve of the man. Leveling him with a look that has withered lesser mortals, Regina demands, "Make me come. Now."

Amusement trickles through the haze of desire as he stifles a chuckle. God he loves this woman. Her fire, her passion, her spark, her bluntness. Everything about her, each new tidbit of information he discovers draws him deeper and deeper. It's a strange turn of events his life has taken since she'd walked into it, but Robin thanks the gods for whatever he'd done for such a blessing. For that twist of fate that had brought Regina Mills into his realm and sequentially, the woman before him. Smirking, he answers with a nip to her skin, "As her majesty commands."

Robin buries his face between her thighs once more, flicking his tongue into her in a quick rapid succession that makes Regina keen, a gurgling moan erupting from her throat as her head knocks back against the mirror, rattling a tad. The vanity's not the most stable of places to be doing this, but neither of them give a damn.

Her fingers grip tightly at Robin's hair, the material of her sheer robe sliding open more as her back arches when he shifts to suck at her clit again, just the right amount of pressure. That coil inside her tightens, poised to burst. Regina locks her ankles together over Robin's back, moaning on a particularly hard suck, and lets her nails scrape against his scalp.

She's so close. Just a little bit more... just a little harder…

The swirl of Robin's tongue around her clit a few minutes later does it, has her hips jerking a bit erratically against his mouth as a wave of pleasure courses through her, spasms of warmth cascading throughout her limbs. He doesn't let up though, merely laps at her release and lets out a few quiet moans of his own while she rides out her orgasm.

Eventually, her grip on his hair loosens and Regina lets her head lull to the side a bit, smiling down at the man that's grinning up at her from between her thighs. If he hadn't just made her feel so incredible she would scold him, threaten to char him to a crisp or other for being so smug.

As it stands however, all she can do is smile softly as he runs his nose along her skin, peppering a few light kisses over her thighs again as he catches his breath and mutters, "You're so bloody gorgeous when you do that."

It makes her laugh. Something Regina finds herself doing more and more of these days. The Evil Queen never laughed with joy the way she does now. A great deal of which having to do with the presence of the man kneeling before her. "Loathe as I am to admit it, I think that particular response has more to do with you than me." She strokes her fingers down the side of his face, over rough stubble and hooks her index finger beneath his chin, urging him up. Robin stands and settles between her legs, eagerly moving in for the kiss Regina draws him into. She can taste herself on his lips and it's hot and arousing, has desire stirring within her again already.

Her hand slips between their bodies, rubs over the rather obvious bulge in his trousers a few times, Robin's hips rocking into her touch automatically. He's been sorely neglected thus far. Deftly releasing the laces, Regina pushes the material down his hips, letting it pool at his ankles as his cock springs free. He's hard as steel as her fingers wrap around him and begin stroking up and down the length of him while Robin toes out of pants and boots.

Their mouths never part, Robin's tongue sweeping through her mouth, Regina's doing the same in return. Wet and intense. There's a primal hunger that colors their every move, every kiss and touch, yet there's something else. A hint of the affection that's growing between them.

Swiping her thumb over the tip of his cock, Regina chuckles at the sharp intake of breath the movement elicits from Robin and tells him, "I want you. I wanna feel you inside me."

"Gods, yes, please," he begs, ducking his head to suck along her neck for a moment. Regina gives his cock another few, firm strokes, gives his ass a squeeze with her other hand before running it up his back and then pushes lightly at his shoulder. Standing, she directs Robin backwards until the backs of his knees hit her mattress, her robe billowing behind her as they walk.

"That wrap is so fucking sexy. Do you have any idea how incredible you look in it?" he growls out as Regina moves to straddle his hips.

The smirk that spreads across her face is positively sinful. Of course she knows. And while she might not have been planning on this little rendezvous this evening, she's damn glad she's chosen this particular piece for Robin's surprise visit. "Mmmmm… why don't you enlighten me?" Regina replies playfully.

He lands his mouth between her breasts, kissing along the soft skin as his arms wrap tightly around her slender waist, pulling her all the closer to him. His cock nestled between her folds, rubbing against her clit as Regina subtly rocks her hips against him. Robin licks along the swells of her breasts, taking a stiffened nipple into his mouth once more as his hands skim over the sheer material that covers her back.

Kissing up her chest until he can meet her eyes, so she can see the truth in the words of praise he whispers to her, he tells her reverently, "You are every bit the alluring, tempting seductress, milady. I'm at your mercy. Entirely yours."

Robin's voice catches in his throat on the last two words, a sudden choking emotion welling up within him. He cares about this woman. More than he ever thought possible, more than he could have fathomed himself capable of a mere few months ago. He would do anything for her, be anything for her.

She hears it, that raw emotion, and as Regina looks down at the expression on Robin's face (one she's seen before, in the eyes of another version of him) her heart skips a beat. Cupping his face between her palms, she leans her head down to rest her forehead atop his, nuzzling her nose against his as she mutters three words she wasn't sure she would ever be able to say to anyone again. "I love you."

Fear and anxiety stab at her gut instantly, shock at the phrase, the sentiment, she's just uttered rendering Regina numb for a split second. It can't be more than that before Robin is molding his mouth to hers fiercely, clutching her robe between his fingers at the small of her back and devouring her lips, pressing their torsos together. His kiss is firm and demanding, hot and sweet all at the same time as he pours his soul into it.

Only the burning in their lungs forces their mouths apart. "I love you too," Robin huffs against her lips, sucking in air as they take a moment to catch their breath. Relief courses through her veins at his confession. There's still that crippling anxiety, a reflex from a life in which everything good and loving has been taken from her.

But the warmth of Robin's skin is all around her and cradled in his embrace as she is now, Regina can almost believe this can be real. That this opportunity for a fresh start can work out for them and their love won't be ripped to pieces yet again.

She doesn't want to think about that right now though. For now the words are enough, Robin beneath her is enough. They'll worry about what it means for them later. Scratching her nails along the base of his skull, Regina captures Robin's mouth with hers for another kiss, resuming the steady undulation of her hips, swallowing his quiet groans. It doesn't take much maneuvering for him to reach between them and angle himself to her entrance, allowing Regina to sink down onto him with the next roll of her hips.

Their moans echo around them, through the stillness of her bedchamber as Robin stretches her, a steady wet slide as she lifts her hips up and down over his cock. Neither of them are aware of anything but the two of them. Both tuned into the needs of the other, the subtle sighs and quivers as they move together, the trembles that wrack their bodies as they climb toward their peaks.

Regina's nails drag along Robin's back, hard enough that he will surely be scored by red welts come morning, as he sucks at her pulse point, hips gyrating into hers. The blood pumps badly through her veins, her entire world centered around the feel of Robin's cock inside her.

"Ugh, you feel so bloody marvelous, want you so much," Robin grunts against her throat and bucks up into her, hands anchored to her hips, fingers digging into her skin as he aids her movements. He's thick and hard, the steady friction sparking and sizzling, and she feels so _full_. Regina brings her mouth back to his, kissing him wildly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You feel amazing," she whispers back to him, voice breathless. "I need you... so much." It's not something the queen would normally admit to, needing anyone. But he's driving her closer and closer toward that peak again and the omission slips from her lips without thought.

Eventually they fall backwards, Robin's back landing with a soft bounce on her mattress as his hands stroke over her body, up to cup her breasts, twisting her nipples between thumb and forefinger. He's quick to switch their positions once horizontal, rolling them over the expanse of her bed until he's hovering over her, palms on either side of her head.

He smirks down at her, but there's determination etched onto his features as well and he starts fucking her in earnest, driving into her. Over and over again. Hard and fast and it's exactly what she needs. Has him hitting that spot inside her that has little bursts of light erupting behind her eyelids. "Oooooh god, yes," Regina moans, arches her back and wraps her legs around Robin's hips.

Robin's kisses her then, sweeping his tongue into the cavern of her mouth, massaging her own with his as he thrusts into her. Then those kiss move across her cheekbone, over her closed eyelids, up along her hairline to her temple. "So beautiful. Come for me, Regina. Please. Wanna feel you come around me." He whispers into her ear, licking down her throat and sucking at her skin.

Groaning, Regina's arms tighten around his back, planting her feet on the bed inside his calves to help rock her hips into his. Her tongue darts out to lick along his neck and his skin tastes a bit salty, drives her wild, has need multiplying inside her as she feels herself on the precipice of release.

One of Robin's hands slips between their bodies, fingers finding her clit and giving it a rub. The sensation arrows straight to her core, her muscles twitching as he keeps it up. The combined feeling of his hand on her clit and his cock inside her proves to be too much and Regina comes with a loud cry of his name, stifling her moans as she bites into his shoulder.

Robin growls as he feels her flutter and pulse around him, the pleasure of her release and pain of her bite mixing together and driving him closer to the peak with her. It doesn't take very long for him to topple over the edge after her, his hips jerking erratically as he comes inside her. His movements slow gradually, drawing out both their orgasms for as long as he can before he pulls out and collapses on the bed beside her.

Immediately, Robin pulls her into his arms, unwilling for their bodies to be disconnected for very long. Regina settles her head on his shoulder, listening to the steady drumming of his rapid heartbeat as she tosses her thigh over his legs and cuddles against him.

She's still wearing that sheer bit of wrap that had initiated this lovely little interlude and as they lay spent and sated together, Robin's hands stroke up and down her arm and her back over the material. "You know," he starts, voice heavy and thick as they waiver on the brink of sleep, "if evenings like this are the result, I think you should consider never wearing anything but this." His fingers plucking at the material a bit.

Regina's nearly drifted off when he says it, the comforting feeling of the pads of his fingers drawing random patterns over her back lulling her into sleep, but his suggestion makes her laugh and she gently shakes her head and cuddles in closer. "I'll take it under advisement."


End file.
